


Cryptid!Sunder Down Under

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: NSFW, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, alternative universe, cryptid AU, cryptidformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Cryptid Sunder took a liking to you and brought you back to his nest for a good time.





	Cryptid!Sunder Down Under

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my writing Tumblr but I'm trying to clear it out of NSFW stuff so I'm putting this here instead.

You can't remember how you ended up this way, laying flat on your back on a nest of leaves in a cave with the infamous cryptid that stalks the forest staring down at your naked form with piercing blue eyes. 

You aren't scared. You think maybe you were at first, but you can't remember if you were or why. You can hear something akin to a purr rumbling from him as he examines your body, you're so small and foreign, he seems so captivated by you. He's surprisingly gentle when he finally touches you, dragging the back of his scaly claw down your bare chest and stomach. 

He purrs louder at how warm your body is. His eyes trail down to between your legs as he flashes a big toothy grin and uses his lizard like tongue to lick his lips. You stare at him as he takes his index and middle...fingers? Claws? And uses them to spread your legs for a better look. He places a small toothy kiss to the top of your head before he fixates his frilly head between your legs and gives the length of your sex a slow lick, drawing a gasp and whimper from between your soft looking lips. 

He smiles again, happy that you liked that and he begins lapping at your sex with his tongue and lightly sucking on your sex. He gets more intense the more you whimper and moan. 

"Ahh...please...ah do-don't stop!" You manage to gasp out. 

His purr becomes louder, causing his entire body, including his lips and tongue to vibrate against your bare flesh, making a hot pulse of pleasure shoot through your body. He continues to swirl his tongue around between your legs, lapping up the wet pre-cum leaking from your body.

##### "You taste so sweet,"

he hums with a deep rumbling voice,

##### "Mine, mine, all mine!"

His voice is terrifying but for some reason you do not feel afraid, all you can feel is pleasure as he continues to swirl his long tongue, making what you assume are letters in his native language against your hot flesh. 

You buck your hips up to his mouth, riding out wave after wave of pleasure that shoots through your body with every swipe of his tongue. Your eyes roll back and your body trembles a bit as you cum against his mouth, body then going limp from exhaustion as you pant. He laps up your cum and raises to look at you with a big smile, licking his lips as he watches you relax against the leaves of his nest. 

He crawls up and nuzzles his face to your neck, still purring, as he settles in beside you.

##### "Mine,"

he says again in a sing-song tone,

##### "My human. My mate. All mine."

He curls his body protectively around you, wrapping his tail around your leg and laying a claw on your stomach as he lets out a deep, happy sigh.


End file.
